


Love is the Most Beautiful Thing in the World

by Panda_Birds



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, THEYRE IN LOVE AND THEY GET MARRIED, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Birds/pseuds/Panda_Birds
Summary: Marvin and Whizzer's wedding.





	Love is the Most Beautiful Thing in the World

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really like to thank Lilia, Nick, and Sara for helping me edit this! You guys are the best! Special thank you to Natalie for giving me info on Jewish wedding traditions.  
> Please leave a comment telling me what you thought of it! Thanks for reading!

Marvin was anxious. Well, to be honest, he was almost always anxious. As a person, that’s just who he was. Now, however, he was going to be married in three hours, which meant he was a giant fucking mess. He was seriously considering kidnapping his fiancé so they could just run off, elope somewhere, sneak off to their honeymoon and not have to deal with any of this.

Unfortunately, said fiancé was perfectly capable of murdering Marvin in his sleep for ruining all the hard work that had gone into planning this wedding, and was also currently all the way on the other side of town. Marvin, who wanted to grow old with his husband-to-be, decidedly preferred to stay ‘not murdered’.

The main reason that Whizzer was so far away and not a soothing presence right next to him at the moment was because the lesbians from next door had _insisted_ they spend the night before their wedding apart. As Cordelia had so eloquently put it, “We can’t trust you two to keep your hands off each other long enough to actually get ready for your own fucking wedding.” Despite Marvin and Whizzer’s vehement protests and promises of chastity, Trina and Mendel had agreed with Charlotte and Cordelia, and the four of them had even gone so far as to book the hotel rooms themselves. Marvin was surrounded by _cruel tyrants._

To make matters worse, Marvin hadn’t actually seen Whizzer since two nights ago. _That_ had been during Mendel’s disastrous attempt at a bachelor party, which involved– actually, Marvin didn’t want to think about that right now. Suffice to say he was convinced that Mendel had been high all night (which he was filing away in his mind for future blackmail – Trina strongly disapproved of weed), and Marvin hadn’t been that drunk since his first wedding.

God, his first wedding. He’d been _miserable._ Twenty-three years old with a pregnant girlfriend whose father was one of the most terrifying men Marvin had ever met, telling himself the whole time that he was _lucky_ . After all, there were men who’d kill to have his job that he’d gotten fresh out of graduation and his girlfriend who was, admittedly, _objectively_ attractive. He was set for life, wasn’t he?

With these thoughts swirling in his head, he’d promptly decided to try to kill himself with alcohol poisoning, starting the drinking the night before and keeping it up all throughout the wedding itself. He’d also been hoping that when he couldn’t celebrate their wedding night (Trina had not been so subtle in expressing how eagerly she was looking forward to it), he could blame it on his drunken state and not have to come up with any other excuse. (Of course, he’d be coming up with excuses for the next ten years, it was a wonder Trina hadn’t been the one cheating on _him,_ poor girl).

Marvin pulled himself out of his reverie and shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He felt bad about his past behaviour, a part of him would always feel guilty for the rest of his life, but there was no point thinking about all that now. After all, Trina had gotten the wedding she’d always wanted and deserved with a man who genuinely loved her, and she and Marvin had reconciled. One could even tentatively call them ‘friends’ now. He was happy for her, and he was about 99% sure she was happy for him too.

Now, Marvin was about to marry the love of his life - a beautiful, snarky, infuriating, and _wonderful_ man. He caught his reflection in the mirror and found himself grinning widely. Anxiety aside, Marvin was happier than he’d ever thought he’d be in life, and he couldn’t _wait_ to go home that evening with his _husband._

He adjusted his bow tie one last time and made a vague attempt to brush his hair, knowing full well that Whizzer would completely redo them both before the ceremony anyway. He’d received a text a few minutes ago that the limousine that would take him to the venue was ready and waiting for him. He stared at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath, trying not to think about the million things that could go wrong, not just with the ceremony but with their _lives_ , lives that they were going to lead _together,_ and he loved Whizzer but now they were about to get married in front of their friends and family and what if Whizzer walked away from him because the centerpieces were the wrong colour – oh god he should have _checked_ –

_Get your ass here, old man._

Marvin, pulling out his phone, stared down at Whizzer’s text and laughed. Everything would be alright.

***

In the limo, Marvin leaned against the window and stared outside, his eyes out of focus. He couldn’t wait to see Whizzer, to hold him, to kiss him, to finally, _finally_ fucking marry him. When Marvin had fumbled and stammered his way through the proposal 3 months ago (which Whizzer still teased him about, but Marvin didn’t mind because they both knew that Whizzer had teared up even while saying ‘yes’), their wedding had seemed like such a far away, abstract concept. After three _arduous_ months of wedding planning that had involved fights, deep-cutting insults of tastes and fashion- or in Marvin’s case, the lack thereof- and even a weekend where Jason had refused to come over due to their incessant arguing (that had been the weekend they’d chosen the cake flavour), the day was finally here.

As soon as the limo pulled to a stop, Marvin threw open the door and ran inside the hotel, where an obliging concierge escorted him to the hall where the ceremony would be taking place. He rushed in and looked around, his face falling as he realised Whizzer wasn’t there.

“Relax, he’s in the bathroom,” came Trina’s voice from behind him. He turned to face her. She was smiling, wearing a long blue ballgown with her hair tied up. “You look wonderful.”

“I, um,” he glanced down at himself nervously, knowing Whizzer’s sharp eyes would point out a million things wrong with the way he was wearing his suit, the way he’d tied his tie, his hair, his posture- everything about him, basically. He looked up again, making eye contact with Trina, who smirked as if she knew the hundreds of worries passing through his head. “Thanks? You look amazing, Trina, really.”

“Well, that’s nicer than anything you said to me on _our_ wedding day,” she said, but there was no heat behind her words. “Come on, I’ve been sent to hide you until it’s time to start.”

“What do you mean, ‘hide’?” Marvin asked indignantly.

“We don’t need you two licking each other’s faces off before the ceremony, come on! You’re not going to see him until you’re both walking down the aisle.” Honestly, did _everyone_ think they were incapable of keeping their hands to themselves for a while? They were both _adults_ , for God’s sake.

Marvin huffed and followed her as she led him into a room near the side of the hall, where Jason was waiting with Mendel. Marvin’s spirits lifted immediately at the sight of his son, who immediately bounded over to him.

“Hey dad! Mom took my phone away and said I couldn’t have it back until we get back home even though Mendel’s been on _his_ this entire time!”

Marvin laughed, resisting the urge to ruffle Jason’s hair. It was usually a tangle of curls, just like his, but today it looked like Trina had put considerable effort into combing it. “I’m sorry, kiddo. Tell you what, if you can steal Mendel’s phone, you can have it for the rest of the evening.” He could see Trina rolling her eyes behind Jason, but she didn’t protest.

“Hmm...” Jason sat down in a chair in the corner, no doubt plotting his master plan to steal his step-father’s phone right out of his hands. Perhaps he shouldn’t be encouraging his fifteen-year-old son to commit theft, but Mendel looked like he was playing some infuriating game on his phone and he hadn’t even bothered to turn the sound off, so Marvin decided to save himself the moral debate.

“Marvin!” He turned around to see Charlotte and Cordelia walk through the door. “Oh, honey you look _gorgeous_!” Cordelia ran up to him and threw her arms around him, kissing his cheek.

“You really do,” Charlotte agreed, hugging him in turn. “Whizzer’s going to flip when he sees you.”

“I- are you sure? There isn’t anything wrong with my hair or my tie or-,” Marvin began.

“Marvin, shut the fuck up,” Charlotte said sharply. Marvin, deciding it was best to not piss off his wedding guests, obeyed.

“Okay, we’re ready to start,” said Cordelia, looking up from her phone. Suddenly, Marvin’s mouth went dry.

He barely registered what was happening next; someone was grabbing his arm, leading him out of the room, telling him where to stand, where to walk. He just nodded dimly to all of it, feeling as if he was going to explode at any minute because _he was getting married._

And then suddenly, out of nowhere in the midst of his panic-

“Breathe, Marvin.”

Whizzer was there, standing right beside him, looking unbelievably _breathtaking._ He was wearing a white suit with a black tie to mirror Marvin’s black with white, and both of them had small red roses pinned to their lapels. His gaze drifted down Marvin’s body, drinking in the sight of him, and Marvin couldn’t help but feel self-conscious.

“You look amazing,” Whizzer said softly. His dark brown eyes were bright and shining and they were looking at Marvin with such fondness in them that Marvin wanted to melt into a puddle there and then.

“ _Me?_ Fuck, Whizzer, look at _you,_ you look _gorgeous,_ ” Marvin managed to choke out. Whizzer grinned, preening slightly. He adjusted Marvin’s bowtie, and vaguely brushed over Marvin’s curls with his hand.

“All fixed? Am I presentable enough for Your Majesty?” Marvin asked, teasing.

“Well, there isn’t any time to do much else, this’ll have to do,” deadpanned Whizzer. Then he smiled broadly, breaking the façade, and held out a hand. Marvin grasped it tightly. They walked down the aisle together past all their guests (mainly their family, a couple of Marvin’s work associates, and a few of Whizzer’s old friends), to where Charlotte was waiting at the end. They stood side by side, Marvin’s panic being replaced with a sudden rush, a thrill that this was finally happening.

The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur. Marvin was just staring at Whizzer the entire time as they stood under the chuppah, (they didn’t want a traditional wedding as none of them were religious, but they had kept some traditions) unable to believe that this _gorgeous_ man had not only _agreed_ to be Marvin’s husband, but was actually _following through_ with it. He stared at Whizzer as though afraid that if he took his eyes off him for even a second, Whizzer would disappear.

Cordelia would later tell him that he was an idiot for not noticing that Whizzer was looking at him the exact same way.

And then, before he knew it, it was time to sign the ketubah and break the glass, and then their rings were on their fingers and suddenly they were officially _married_. He looked up at Whizzer, who grinned at him and pulled him close.

Their lips crashed together, Whizzer’s arms gripping Marvin securely around the waist, holding him tightly. The kiss was chaste, and it was like a hundred others they’d shared, but every time Marvin kissed Whizzer he felt like he was hitting a refresh button on his life. Every time felt different and new and exhilarating, and Marvin would be content to simply hold Whizzer and kiss him for eternity. They fit so well together, it felt like pieces of a puzzle locking into place. If Marvin had ever believed in soulmates, he’d know Whizzer was his, and for the myriad of things he’d gotten wrong in his life, _this_ was one of the few that was undeniably _right._

***

_~ 6 months earlier_

Marvin was sitting on the couch, absentmindedly flipping through channels when Whizzer plopped himself down onto his lap and plucked the remote control from his grasp. Marvin sighed resignedly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and letting Whizzer take control of the TV. Whizzer turned on a baseball game and leaned back into Marvin’s arms. Marvin, who now tolerated baseball for the sake of his son and his boyfriend but was still very much against the entire concept (of sports in general), took it upon himself to distract Whizzer as best he could.

“Marvin, why the fuck are you nibbling away at my ear?”

“Well, what can I say, baby? You’re a snack,” said Marvin, grinning.

“ _Oh my god,_ ” said Whizzer, attempting to sound horrified and pulling away from him, the smile playing on his lips giving away his true feelings. “I _knew_ Jason teaching you new-age youth slang would end badly.”

Marvin laughed, wrapping his arms tighter around Whizzer to prevent him from getting up (as if Whizzer was actually going to) and pulling him in for a long, deep kiss. When they broke the kiss, Whizzer smiled against Marvin’s lips and pressed their foreheads together.

“You know,” he purred, “if I’m such a ‘snack’, I have suggestions for other things you can put in your mouth.”

Marvin raised an eyebrow at him. “Now who’s making bad sex jokes?”

“It’s working,” noted Whizzer, looking down pointedly.

“That has less to do with the line and more to do with the fact that _you_ are incredibly sexy.”

Whizzer’s smile turned more salacious and he stood, pulling Marvin up with him. “You’re such a romantic, Marv.”

Marvin grinned, happily following his boyfriend into the bedroom, pausing to triumphantly turn off the tv before he did so.

An hour later, Whizzer was half asleep in Marvin’s arms, his head resting on Marvin’s chest. He gently raked his hands through Whizzer’s hair, marveling as he’d done so many nights before at his good fortune. He loved Whizzer _so much_ , and he knew now that Whizzer loved him too. He could see it in the soft smiles that Whizzer gave him, in the way the younger man would lean into Marvin’s slightest touch, in the way he settled himself so happily in Marvin’s arms. They’d both changed, and for the better, and in allowing themselves to become more trusting, more open with their own feelings, they’d opened the door to this beautiful relationship which was more than anything Marvin could have ever hoped for.

He pressed a kiss to Whizzer’s hair, and Whizzer stirred sleepily, kissing Marvin softly near his shoulder. Marvin’s heart had never felt so _full._ And that was when he knew, without a doubt, that he was wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

He reflected, as he had done a few times before already, on their relationship and how far it had come from those early days. He firmly pushed all thoughts of that trainwreck out of his mind, instead focusing on how _happy_ they both were now. They loved each other deeply, and neither of them was afraid of that feeling or of commitment anymore.

Jason had been the most excited, he’d been delighted to see Whizzer again and once Whizzer moved back in, he’d been visibly more enthusiastic to visit on the weekends. Marvin would have been jealous, once, but now he was just happy to have his son and his boyfriend with him, especially since Whizzer was _wonderful_ with Jason.

He’d been so scared, when he and Whizzer had gotten back together, that Whizzer would never love him. After all, that was what Whizzer had so haughtily insisted earlier, that he’d never been in love and never would. But so quickly into their new relationship- for it _was_ new, it wasn’t just a rekindling of the old, it felt fresh and new, with undertones of warm familiarity that only made it all the better- he realised that Whizzer had changed just as much as Marvin had himself. Whizzer wasn’t so guarded with his feelings anymore, he was far more open to both receive and show affection.

As Marvin found himself falling back in love with Whizzer (or perhaps, bringing the love that had never really left him back to the surface, more wholesome this time), he was still too insecure to think that Whizzer would love him back, at least not so soon. So Marvin had held his tongue, not wanting to say it so quickly and risk it sounding cheap. He’d said the words “I love you” too many times without truly meaning it, to Trina and to Whizzer as well, and he wasn’t going to make the same mistakes as before. He was fully prepared to wait, and to not rush Whizzer into anything before the other man was ready for it.

So it came as a great surprise to Marvin when Whizzer had been the first to say it. They’d been curled up on the sofa together (they usually did, after dinner), the bright lights from the TV flickering off the walls. They were both practically falling asleep right there, when Whizzer had finally turned off the TV and gotten up.

“Come on, old man, I’m not going to listen to you complain about your back for the next month because you fell asleep here tonight.”

Marvin had grumbled as he grabbed Whizzer’s outstretched hand and pulled himself up. “I am _not_ that old.”

“Yeah you are, but don’t worry, honey, I still love you.” Whizzer had leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Marvin’s cheek before heading off in the direction of their bedroom, leaving Marvin frozen to the spot as his drowsy brain registered what his boyfriend had just said.

“Took you long enough, are you getting too old to walk now?” Whizzer had teased when had Marvin finally made his way into the bedroom. “Or is it just- hey, what’s wrong?” He’d paused. Marvin had stared up at him, looking at his face in the soft glow of the moonlight streaming in through the open window, at Whizzer’s soft brown eyes, which had looked tired but now had vestiges of concern seeping into them as Marvin had stood there for what had probably been far too long without speaking. Finally, Marvin had smiled, and once he started he couldn’t stop. He’d wrapped his arms around Whizzer’s face and pulled him close, bringing their heads together until their foreheads were touching. “I love you too,” he’d whispered, and Whizzer’s face lit up in surprise and realisation.

Whizzer shifted slightly, his hair tickling Marvin’s chin and jolting him out of his thoughts. He stared down at their intertwined hands, Whizzer’s left in Marvin’s right, and he couldn’t shake the new idea that had popped into his head. It terrified him to no end, but he was sure it would all be worthwhile. Whizzer would say yes, wouldn’t he?

***

~ _Present Day_

The ceremony and dinner were over, and some of their guests had already left. Mendel and Trina were swaying on the dance floor, and Jason had been graciously returned his cell phone. He hadn’t been able to steal Mendel’s after all, but he hadn’t seemed to mind. After the ceremony was over, he’d come up to Marvin and Whizzer and said, “ _finally,”_ which made them both laugh as they pulled him into a hug. Cordelia and Charlotte were at the next table, Charlotte trying to feed a giggly and drunk Cordelia cake.

Marvin sat at his table, drinking in the sight of his tight-knit family as he sipped his champagne. They all looked happy and content, and _he_ was happy and content and possibly slightly tipsy, although he was sure the warmth in his chest was from more than just the alcohol. Whizzer, sitting beside him, leaned his head on Marvin’s shoulder, and Marvin smiled, wrapping an arm around Whizzer’s shoulders.

“We’re actually, finally married, Whiz,” Marvin said softly. “I love you so fucking much.”

Whizzer lifted his head. “Speak for yourself,” he said, grinning. “Everyone knows I only married you for the sex and the money.”

Marvin grinned back, grabbing Whizzer’s hands and intertwining their fingers. “I’m flattered,” he said, leaning in to kiss Whizzer. To kiss his new _husband_. He lifted a hand to cup Whizzer’s cheek, the other wrapping around Whizzer’s waist as they moved as close to each other as they could from their seats. One of Whizzer’s hands cupped the back of Marvin’s neck, his fingers brushing into Marvin’s hair. Marvin’s grip around him tightened and he deepened the kiss, hearing Whizzer let out a soft noise from the back of his throat as he melted into Marvin’s arms. Whizzer tasted like champagne and cake, and Marvin was sure he did too, and both of them were content to just sit there- Whizzer half on Marvin’s lap by now – making out like teenagers at their own wedding.

“There’s plenty of time for all that on your honeymoon, boys,” cut in a voice, sounding exasperated but fond.

Breaking off the kiss but still clinging to each other, they turned to find Charlotte holding up a half-asleep Cordelia, and behind them Trina, Mendel, and Jason.

“It’s getting late and Jason has school tomorrow,” said Trina. Marvin nodded. It _was_ late, and they had to catch a flight tomorrow morning too. He stood up, disentangling himself from Whizzer’s grasp. Trina stepped forward and, to Marvin’s great surprise, hugged him. She pulled away after a moment, smiling.

“I’m happy for the both of you. Truly,” she said softly.

“Thank you,” said Whizzer. She nodded and stepped back, at which point Mendel pulled them both into a bear hug.

“You guys,” he said, patting them on the shoulder. “If you ever need marriage counselling I’ll give you a friends and family discount, ok?”

“Thanks,” said Marvin dryly, making a mental note to himself that if they ever _did_ need marriage counselling, Mendel would be the last person they’d go to. Jason hugged them too, saying, “Don’t call me while you’re on your honeymoon. But text, okay?”

“Sure thing, kiddo,” said Marvin, ruffling his hair.

“We’ll live-text the Mets game next weekend,” said Whizzer, winking.

“There will be _no_ baseball during our honeymoon.”

“We’ll talk about that later.”

“Whizzer-“

“Bye, Jason! See you in two weeks!” With one last hug, the Weisenbachfelds left.

“Ok, now the straights are gone, it’s time for the _real_ party,” said Whizzer, as Cordelia laughed. “But Marvin should probably go home because he’s getting old.”

“We’ve been married for like, an hour, and you’re already insulting me.”

“Are you complaining about your new husband already, Marvie?”

“No,” said Marvin, putting his arm around Whizzer’s waist and raising himself up on tiptoe to peck his cheek. “I’m going to spend the rest of my life getting insulted by you, you handsome man, and for some reason I am completely ok with that.”

Charlotte snorted. “If either of you fucks this up, I’m going to kill you in your sleep, I hope you realise that.”

“And then I’ll bake your body into a pie like in Sweeney Todd,” piped up Cordelia, leaning heavily against Charlotte’s arm. Charlotte looked down at her fondly.

“Yes you will, babe. So these two better watch out.”

“We promise not to fuck this up,” said Whizzer. “But if Marvin doesn’t fuck _me_ up good tonight, I’m applying for a divorce.”

Marvin laughed, because he felt light-headed and giddy for a multitude of reasons right now, and his husband was making sex jokes to their lesbian neighbours, of _course_ he was, and it was highly inappropriate and not even that funny but he couldn’t help himself.

Cordelia made a vague noise which Marvin couldn’t decipher at the moment, and Charlotte rolled her eyes, smirking slightly.

“All right, I guess that’s our cue to leave too. Goodnight, boys.” Her gaze softened. “I don’t think you’ll fuck this up, though. Everything will be alright with you two.”

Marvin hugged her and Cordelia, and he felt Whizzer join them, and the four of them stood there for a moment, smushed together. Then they slowly all stepped back. The lesbians smiled and then left, and then it was only Marvin and Whizzer alone together in the empty hall.

Whizzer wrapped his arms around Marvin’s waist and kissed him softly. When he moved away, Marvin looked up at him – at his slightly mussed hair, the now slightly-wilting rose on his lapel, his bright eyes that were looking at Marvin with so much love in their dark depths – and felt his heart swell.

“Let’s go home, Whizzer,” he said. Whizzer smiled, and it lit a warm fire in Marvin’s heart just as it lit up Whizzer’s eyes, and Marvin knew that he’d unhesitatingly fall in love with Whizzer again, and again, and again.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they went home and FUCKED. :)


End file.
